


hanging out.

by maia_frick



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Best Friends, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Childhood Friends, Cute Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier-centric, Fluff, Good Parents Maggie & Wentworth Tozier, M/M, Oblivious Richie Tozier, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Soft Eddie Kaspbrak, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25707208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maia_frick/pseuds/maia_frick
Summary: eddie overthinks everything while richie tries to watch a really bad slasher movie.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 37





	hanging out.

**Author's Note:**

> hiii this is my first story/one shot on here and i did write this on my ipad in one night so don’t expect much <3

richie tozier and eddie kaspbrack sat next to each other on an ugly old couch, staring at the large tv in front of them. a horror movie played, the slasher type with excessive amounts of liquid too bright to be blood. the couch had once been white, but too many dr pepper and applesauce stains reduced it to what richie would call a lovely array of colors, and what eddie would call a piece of trash.

it was pouring outside, the drops hitting the roof above them harder every minute. long gone was the sun, the sky having been covered by rain clouds ever since september. eddie sat with his knees to his chest, his hands clutching a red plaid blanket that occasionally covered his eyes when the fake gore got too gross. which was often. richie sat cross legged, his side of the blanket covering his legs, his thumbs twiddling at high speeds as the killer murdered yet another teenage girl. as “blood” sprayed out of her neck, richie saw in his peripheral eddie squeeze his eyes shut and yank the blanket over his eyes. 

“the scene changed.” richie stated, and eddie removed the blanket only to see the girl still twitching and bleeding, the murderer thrusting his knife into her chest repeatedly.

“richie! what the hell!” eddie spat as he covered his eyes again. richie laughed, wheezing loudly.“richard please shush im trying to watch this.” eddie grumbled, peeking out from the blankets just to glare at his best friend.

“oh yeah, totally, because you haven’t been hiding under the blanket for like, half of it. as a matter of fact,” richie yanked the blanket off of eddie, and it was cold in the basement of richie’s house! his nike shorts only went down to his knees, leaving his lower legs victim to the cold. 

“nooooo!” eddie cried, trying to retrieve the blanket. he succeeded, pulling it back onto himself. the two boys played tug of war for a while, their volume steadily increasing until richie’s mom appeared at the bottom of the stairs, her hair messily tied up, and her face annoyed. 

“could you please quiet down?” she asked in a tone of voice that made it clear she wasn’t asking, but demanding. “it’s nearly 2 a.m.” both boys nodded solemnly, and once maggie tozier’s footsteps disappeared , eddie angrily scolded richie.

“you idiot sandwich! this is all your fault!” he whisper yelled, to which richie rolled his eyes. 

“if you weren’t such a wimp i wouldn’t have had to take the blanket!” richie responded, but silently apologized by softly placing the blanket back over him. 

eddie immediately forgave him, as he did every time they argued. because they always apologized. even when they were ten and richie accidentally pushed him off the monkey bars, spraining his wrist. they both cried, eddie out of pain and richie out of guilt. 

_ “eddie im so so so so sorry!” richie weeped, snot dribbling from his nose. eddie quickly pulled a tissue from his pocket with his good arm, handing it to richie. _

_ “its okay, but don’t get snot on me or you’ll have a broken arm too” they both laughed, and eddie’s arm felt a little bit better. not by much. _

_ after that incident eddie was grounded for 2 weeks, and once he was free he immediately got richie to sign his cast. he signed his name in bright red sharpie, and eddie beamed at him.  _

that was five whole years ago, and eddie hadn’t broken or sprained a bone since. he couldn’t say the same for richie though. he had chipped one tooth, broken his pinky finger, sprained his ankle flying off a trampoline, and broken his nose just last year.

so obviously eddie forgave him, they were best friends. eddie would say best friends forever, but he knew it just wasn’t realistic. his mom didn’t keep in touch with any of her childhood friends, and as much as eddie would love to be friends with richie until they were old and wrinkly, he knew richie probably didn’t feel the same. after all, richie knew exactly what he wanted to do when he grew up. he wanted to fly all the way to california, and become famous.

_ “famous in what?” eddie asked him once on the very same couch. they was trying to do a puzzle, and it was proving difficult. _

_ “i dunno man, anything. i just want people to know me, my name, my face, y’know?” he turned to look at eddie, who suddenly was very interested in the puzzle and not richie’s gaze.  _

_ in reality, eddie did not know. being seen and judged by even hundreds of people sounded terrible, and richie was talking about possibly hundreds of millions of people. but eddie lied, because he didn’t want to hurt richie’s feelings.  _

_ “yeah.” _

eddie dreaded the day richie would move away. he was eddie’s closest and practically only friend. they knew basically everything about each other. except some things eddie had to keep secret. things like his mother’s scarier moments and .. other things. but those things stayed in the back of his mind, almost like a secret even eddie himself didn’t know. 

eddie glanced at richie, who was clearly trying and failing to stay awake. eddie grabbed the remote of the tv and turned it off, leaving them in darkness. 

“‘night eds.” richie sighed. lifting his arm to pat his friend’s shoulder. eddie stiffened at the touch, but relaxed when he remembered it was just richie.

“goodnight richie.” 

but eddie didn’t fall asleep, because richie had left his hand on his shoulder. it just sat there, kinda heavy but comforting. so so comforting. 

“sweet dreams.” he breathed out, barely audible in the loud rain that was still going strong outside. eddie put his hand on top of richie’s, squeezing it. and then, finally, eddie fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> yayy i hoped u liked it have a nice night/day!


End file.
